Domestic Squabble
by Camfield
Summary: Summary: The south and giant alien species have a few things in common.  Baby Daddies is one of them.  Welcome Decepticons!  We've fixed up a trailer just for you! Megatron/Starscream, VARIOUS


Alright. Apparently Spike is a goddamn horny bastard and Raoul somehow turned into a… I dunno really. I'm not really sure what happened here.

Soundwave is such an unkinky bastard it hurts. Seriously, Y U want to talk liek that! And maybe a little, tiny bit of angst. Tiny I assure you .

ALSO! Shit! I don't know what prompted this(oh wait I do – glares at OP) but for the life of me I couldn't get 'Keg-o-tron and his bitch twist' off of my head!couch. AND NOW I NEED A NEW COUCH.

Gratuitous use of the word 'fuck'

Devolved into a giant, non explicit orgy, ish. WTF GAIS! I'm like, have sechs, and they're like,okay! *door shuts* DAMMIT! One half explicit dick, the other half mad insinuation. I rule.

New kinks for me! I am one of the stupidest people I know, THEREFORE! If I have misrepresented a kink, misused the tag, or haven't put a tag you feel needs to go in there PLEASE LET ME KNOW. My whole idea on some of these kinks is admittedly lax and incomplete, so I'm WARNING YOU NOW! INFORMATION OVERLOAD! The more you know, cuz knowledge is power!

Flat Lift – A large flat surface on wheels that can be raised and lowered by hydraulic piston…things...

Universe: G1 ish.

Rating: NC17 sucka, this is the kink meme prompt after all.

Pairing(s): Megatron/Starscream, Megatron/Soundwave, Starscream/Soundwave, Megatron/Starscream/Soundwave, Bumblebee/Spike, Ratchet/Wheeljack/Perceptor, Perceptor/Sideswipe, Sideswipe/Cliffjumper, Tracks/Raoul , Prowl/Jazz, Prowl/Jazz/Soundwave Alluded - Megs/Motormaster, Megs/OP, Starscream/Motormaster, Starscream/OP

Warnings: Oh shit. CRACK. Ummm, mechpreg (not active, past and allusion), Dub/Non con (ish?), Sticky, Public sex, Spanking, Voyeurism, Exhabitionism, Humiliation(?), Xeno, Tactile, holoforms, mention of watersports/inflation, fake balls!, Spark

Summary: The south and giant alien species have a few things in common. Baby Daddies is one of them. Welcome Decepticons! We've fixed up a trailer just for you!

Prompt: .?thread=9344222#t9344222

ALSO : .?thread=9336798#t9336798

And I used the 'Soundwave is a broken TV' static noise from the mechanical noise prompt comments and vague ideas from said prompt, but please dear god someone fill that hot mess. This is NOT meant in any way as a fill to that prompt.

I also referenced the situation from an earlier Tracks/Raoul fill that I cannot find. I do remember it was holoform sex and Raoul had a fleshlight named Julia. Also, Sideswipe is a dick. I will link as soon as I find the damn thing.

Ending was partially influenced by Gatekat's .net/s/7337266/1/At_All_Costs because she made me find this pairing hot like fire even though I changed the order around a bit.

* * *

><p>When Optimus prime arrived on the scene, the first thing he did was scope out the enemy.<p>

The second thing he did was cover his optics and groan.

As the humans stood clustered off to the side they watched the Autobot leader dig grooves into his own helm. His battlemask snapped open, a sign to the Autobots that there was indeed not going to be any fighting at the moment, and a sound very much like a sigh was pushed through his vocalizer.

One of the humans turned to Sideswipe, who had abandoned his protective stance for something a little more leering, and gestured wildly. "Aren't you guys going to attack them!"

He shook his head, optics never leaving the scene in front of him. "And miss this? You have GOT to be kidding me. This one is gonna be igood/i."

Baffled, the human turned toward Bumblebee. "You aren't going to do anything?"

Bumblebee shrugged. "They aren't doing anything wrong right now. Besides, this isn't exactly what you think it is."

Spike, who was leaning on Bumblebee's leg, snorted. "Minor understatement there buddy."

The human looked back over at Optimus Prime, who was kneeling in front of the airport manager with a pinched look on his face as the man yelled and gestulated wildly. "You're telling me, that you aren't going to do anything because this is a 'DOMESTIC SQUABBLE?"

Oh. OH.

Spike glanced at the man, laughing as he saw the slack mouth and round eyes. "You alright there?"

He turned to look at the Decepticons. "So wait, those two giant alien robots are having iMARRIAGE PROBLEMS/i? And that's why they're on our runway?"

A laugh boomed from his right and he whipped around to see a flashy blue Autobot carrying a street punk, leather jacket and ponytail to boot. "Megatron and Starscream like an audience. It helps them… relax, I suppose you would say."

"Dios! We don't call it 'relaxing' Cariño, we usually call it a getting ready for a good fuck!" The boy was laughing even as blue fingers flicked him gently. "Ay!"

"Raoul, I'm rather positive that no one here is interested in Megatron's sex life."

Raoul gestured wide at the Autobots who were making themselves comfortable on the tarmac. Energon was being passed out and… was that a digital recorder Wheeljack was setting up? "Ummm, you may want to look again Tracks. I'm pretty sure your friends aren't here for the jet fuel!"

Bumblebee had settled down and Spike was sitting in his lap, leaning back against the yellow metal with a smirk. "Puh-LEASE Tracks, we all know why we're staying here. Just lean back and enjoy it, I'm sure Raoul will thank you properly later."

"Besa mi culo, puto!"

Bumblebee and Tracks snickered.

"Only if you're a good boy, baby." Spike retorted, holding up his middle finger before sucking it into his mouth and popping it back out.

A sudden screech cut through their 'conversation' and everyone turned to see Starscream haul back and bitch slap Megatron.

"Can't keep your goddamn dick out of trouble can you! Not like you already have three kids with me, you have how many with Soundwave? You're damn lucky there is enough Energon to go around or so help me I'd-"

"You'd better think real carefully about what you say next Starscream. I'd hate for everyone here to know about your discreet affair with Motormaster, oh I'm isorry/i, did I let that slip?"

"Well maybe if you didn't get so overenergized that you couldn't get it up I wouldn't have to go elsewhere to get decent sex!"

"Starscream, I'm going to rip those pretty wings of yours off and shove them so far up your cunt you're going to need a new fuel intake!"

"Besides, oh GLORIOUS Leader, Motormaster knows very well why I go to him and it has nothing to do with you. Who exactly did you model him after?"

A collective "OOOOOOOOoooooooo" went through the Autobots. Both Megatron and Optimus Prime stood slack jawed as the Seeker flicked his fingers and swished his hips. One hand landed on a tiny, unencumbered waist and the other came up as if the clawtips were being examined thoroughly.

"Don't act like you don't want him either! I've seen YOU with Motormaster as well, and we both know that the only reason you let him fuck you is because you're pretending he is your deliciously manly Prime. I share your spark, Megatron, do you really think you can keep things from me?"

Snickers started, growing into full blown laughter as Optimus covered his face, Energon brightened metal leaving no guessing as to the level of embarrassment he was currently suffering. A roaring Ratchet clapped him on the back until the leader of the Autobots was sitting on the ground with his head in his hands, a noise that sounded faintly like sobbing coming from his vocalizer.

Wheeljack and Perceptor had come up behind Sideswipe, Wheeljack was adjusting the digital recorder to include as much of the action as possible. Perceptor sidled up to the red frontliner and began to run slender fingers around the couplings to his rocket pack.

"I do believe our dear leader was unaware of Megatron's… affections." Perceptor chortled.

Sideswipe pulled the scientist's arms around his neck and looped his own behind Perceptor's helm, pulling him into a rather heated kiss. "I think he was the only one then. Old Megs has had a raging mad-on for Prime for how long?"

Tracks piped up, "Millennia. Red Alert's been diverting the 'love notes' from Starscream for nearly as long. Why hasn't anyone told him?"

"Because it was hilarious watching them try to grope him on the battlefield," Bumblebee interjected, "and because Prime is as oblivious as a rock. A bunch of us used to see how many times we could pat his aft before he got flustered."

"THAT was what that was all about!" Wheeljack cracked up, nearly toppling his recorder. "I just thought it was because that was about as high as half of the crew could reach!"

Perceptor glanced around. "Did Prowl not notice? It certainly seems like something he would put a stop to."

Sideswipe pulled away to look back at his lover with a grin. "Prowl and Jazz had a competition going on who could smack hardest and most often. Poor Prime never stood a chance!"

Their attention was snapped back to the argument as Megatron roared and lunged after Starscream, who was twisting and vaulting just out of reach of gray fingers with so little effort it was clearly meant to be an insult.

"So you're telling me that these –Megatron and Starscream- are engaged in their version of foreplay? Because I have to tell you, we'd call the police on anything close to this."

Raoul blew air upward, rolling his eyes as his bangs fluttered. "Dude, what exactly do you think that police are gonna do here, arrest one of 'em? Besides, it aint like- iCristo/i. Okay look. First, what's your name?"

"John?"

"Right. John. You got a girl, John?"

"Yes, as a matter of fa-"

"Good. So when you want to have great sex, what do you do? Flowers, Candy, a trip somewhere?"

"Not that It's any of your business, but I usually send her on a spa day."

Spike snickered, "Nothing like a massage from a sexy man-suer and a mani-pedi to get her in the mood." and Bumblebee gently 'thwacked' him on the side of the head. "Hey! Carly loves that shit, man, and if I'm not mistaken the 'car wash' equivalent turns your engine just as we—"

"AS I WAS SAYING. - Meirda, Spike, keep it in your pants. – Okay, you get your girl a spa day and when she gets back you get awesome, incredible, amazing sex because she feels good that you gave her something she likes without her nagging you about it."

John was doing a fine impression of a fish, eyes open wide and mouth working with no sound, and the collection of humans and Transformers around him didn't bother holding in their laughter.

"So fighting in front of a bunch of people is like a day at the spa? I don't want to know. I don't want to know. I don't want to know." John backed away and all but ran for the rest of his co-workers, snickers following him the whole way.

"Goddamn we make you giant aliens look fucking igood/i."

Perceptor shook his helm at the two humans. "If this is us looking good I'd hate to have you two talking badly about us."

"Getting slow in your old age Megatron? How about some incentive for the poor, old rusty bot who can't get it up for his nubile bondmate?" Starscream pulled back further and opened his interfacing panels, a gush of purple liquid streaming down his legs in wide rivulets. Wolf calls and whistles sang through the airport and more than a few cooling fans snapped on from the display.

Megatron stopped trying to grab Starscream and looked at him; a hungry gleam shining in his already over bright optics, and everyone saw his glossa slide out to lubricate the metal until it sparkled with wetness. His hands curled and uncurled at his sides and the heavy smell of arousal wafted through the air.

His movements slid into an almost graceful power as he reached out, nearly touching Starscream-

"CARRIER!"

"CARRIER"

"MOMMY!"

Starscream flailed, moment forgotten as he was tackled by three more jets. "GET OFF ME!" They clung tight even as he punched and kicked until finally his helm just thumped back onto the runway.

"But you said you'd be back soon and that was AGES ago. Thrust keeps yelling at me and Dirge took my stuff again!" Ramjet was whisper whining, his voice absurdly loud in the silence.

"I took your stuff because you kept knocking things over! I knew this would happen, Carrier, but no one ever listens to me." Dirge muttered, "And don't be such a crybaby!"

Thrust snorted. "See, this is why I'm the best. You two are idiots who can't even-"

They all cried out as they knocked heads, the mess and tangle of limbs and wings creating a near impossible trap to escape from, and looked around with confused expressions.

"Wait, why are we here again? I can't remember what we were supposed to be doing."

Starscream finally forced his way out of the jet pile and the Autobots flinched as metal knuckles clanged against the cone shaped heads. "Daddy and I are busy. Go. Back. Home. I'll bring high grade and smoke sticks if you can keep Soundwave's brats from fucking up the rec room."

"Oh right! That was what we came here to tell you!" Ramjet scrambled to his feet only to topple back over and try again with Dirge as a crutch. "Soundwave is coming!"

"Hands OFF fuck-head!" Dirge shoved his brother into Thrust, who skidded back with a noise that was worse than nails on a chalkboard, and pushed himself to his own feet. "Not like we can do anything about it, he was already on his way. Stop being a retard!"

Thrust kicked Ramjet, who curled into a ball and whimpered. "Slag-face! I'll kill you both if you fuck up my wings! GERROFF!"

Spike looked vaguely concerned when he turned to Bumblebee. "Should we be worried about them?"

Bumblebee half-shrugged and shook his head. "Dunno. I don't think so though. Screamer never laid off the high grade when he was knocked up, so who knows what those three have wrong with'em."

"I'm fairly sure that if they aren't glitched, then they are at least poorly developed." Perceptor tapped Sideswipe's helm. "Their conal shaped helms signify high quantities of overly refined Energon present during the carrying process."

Snickers all around again.

"Or in other words, even carrying babies isn't reason for Screamer to take off his drunk pants." Sideswipe crowed.

"Soundwave is coming? You three are useless! GO. HOME. I don't want his brats anywhere near my shit by themselves. Who knows what they'll fuck up if I'm not there! GET!" Starscream slapped each of the three, his claws shrieking off their armor in a teeth clenching sound, and they cringed, scrambling to their pedes.

"Correction: Soundwave here."

All heads whipped around to find Soundwave walking through the mass of Autobots to Megatron's side, mask and visor stowed away and smirk visible on his face.

Starscream stomped over, the ground shaking faintly with each step, and curled a hand around the blue upper arm, yanking hard enough to pull Soundwave into a stumble and away from the Decepticon leader. "Don't presume that a few quick fucks gives you privileges, bitch! He might fuck around, but at the end of the vorn? Spark bound. He's MINE."

Soundwave's glower grew until his own claws were flexing at his sides. "Statement: Starscream clearly inadequate if Megatron seeks others. Statement: Megatron and I interface far more often than Starscream believes." A sly smile appeared. "Statement: Starscream is a used up pleasurebot."

Another 'ooooOOOO' ran through the Autobots. It was Starscream this time that stood with wide optics and gaping mouth as Soundwave iturned his back/i on the Air Commander and iswayed/i, there was no other word for what his hips were doing, back to Megatron.

"Starscream, I do believe that was a challenge." Piped up Perceptor. "You surely aren't going to let him get away with that, are you?"

Starscream didn't even spare the Autobot a look, just launched himself at the telepath with a shriek of rage.

"Why the fuck can't you guys have boobs. This would be the catfight of the YEAR if somebody was topless!" Spike rubbed his hands over Bumblebee's thighs, eyes eagerly soaking up the fight waging in front of them.

"Perceptor, if I wasn't sure Ratchet would snap off my spike I'd screw you into the ground. That was the sexiest thing you've ever said." Wheeljack was looking at the red scientist with admiration and more than a little bit of lust.

"Ratchet? What about me, shouldn't I get a say in who Perceptor gets to screw? I'm pretty sure I should get a say in who Perceptor gets to screw." Sideswipe stuck his glossa out at Wheeljack, 'eeping' as Perceptor sucked it into his own mouth not a second later. A wet 'pop' and Perceptor clicked at Wheeljack, optics burning a little brighter than they had been. "Just invite him to join in Wheeljack, it's been a long time since I've had both of you."

Sideswipe's mouth, which had been slack from the surprise kiss, snapped shut. The sullen look on his face setting Raoul off laughing again as he shrugged off Perceptor's arms and sulked. "Don't be such a pussy, Cabron! I know for a fact you got a fucking harem tucked under your armor, go find one of their dicks to suck!"

A haughty look was all Raoul got before the red frontliner abruptly stood and made his way over to where Beachcomber and Cliffjumper were chatting/arguing. They paused for a moment when Sideswipe got there and growled something out, Beachcomber busted out laughing and Cliffjumper knocked the dune buggy off his pedes with a punch before yelping when he was grabbed and hauled into a black lap.

Spike was laughing so hard he was doubled over. Cliffjumper was shuddering and there was a flash of silver in Sideswipe's lap before the minibot was yanked down and it was hidden again.

"Okay, I know I said he had a harem, but when the fuck did CLIFFJUMPER get in? I'm pretty sure they hated each other last I saw." Raoul was clinging to Track's hand, trying not to fall off as Track's laughter shook his whole body.

"Haven't you ever heard of hate sex? Those two apparently have some of the best. Good enough that they let it go on anyway." Bumblebee was patting Spike's back, trying to get the human to breathe air properly again. "Besides, someone IS topless. Ish."

Spike heaved in air, eyes flying over the airport. "Who! Because I gotta tell you buddy, I'm not seeing anything that looks like boobs here."

Wheeljack pointed toward Megatron, who was watching his second and third in command with a distinctly aroused gaze. "See how he looks a little different, a little islimmer/i than normal."

Raoul looked before turning and shrugging. "I guess. Looks a little less bulky now that you mention it."

Spike suddenly gaped, hands flying to cover his mouth, and wiggle/bounced in Bumblebee's lap. "He's fucking NAKED! DUDE!"

Raoul snapped his head back to Megatron. "You're telling me that Mega-Dong over there isn't wearing anything? How the fuck can you tell?"

Spike was again laughing so hard he couldn't speak and just shook his head. Perceptor gave a smug grin and bumped Wheeljack with his shoulder. "Raoul, just look at his head, he isn't wearing his helmet. He also has removed a significant portion of his armor, Starscream as well."

"Naked might be a little over the top though, I'm not seeing sparks yet." Wheeljack was fiddling with his recorder again, adjusting the angle to capture Prime once again on his feet and relatively steady. "Think undergarments rather than naked," He looked at Megatron again. "and I think he's overenergized."

Raoul looked at Wheeljack in confusion. "Wait, he's what?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, you're telling me that the leader of the Decepticons is standing out in the middle of an airport watching his bitch and his mistress fight, in his underwear, and he's DRUNK?" Spike flew to his feet, finger outstretched and pointing at the gray mech. "Oh my God! If you tell me he's got a pit bull and collects disability I'm going to die laughing!"

Bumblebee jolted, his optics flashing and flickering, before joining Spike in raucous laughter. "Shockwave is close enough to a pit bull by anyone's standards, and I don't know about disability, but I'm sure there is a singing bass SOMEWHERE in their quarters!"

"Hell, we already know they both own guns!" Spike hooted, bent over with his hands on his knees for support.

"I'm pretty sure Starscream has either vajazzled or vatooed!"

"At least he doesn't have a pay-per-minute cell phone to cover in pink rhinestones!"

"Good thing we landed in America, he's already red, white and blue, just not in bikini format!"

"But have you seen those high heels he wears? A grade A slut couldn't pull them off better!"

Their spaceship IS a mobile home…"

"And the fact that Megs' has how many kids?"

Tracks and Raoul were looking thoroughly confused and Wheeljack and Perceptor didn't look like they understood much more, though they did seem to be amused by the whole exchange.

Starscream had pinned Soundwave and was sitting on his chest with a triumphant smirk. "And this is why you will forever be ithird/i in command." He shifted forward and ground his bared interface array over Soundwave's face, smearing lubricant liberally over the other mech's plating.

"Duuuuuuude! I hate to say that's hot…"

Raoul made a face. "You think everything is hot, puta."

Spike swiped a hand across Bumblebee's own interface panels. "Fuck right I do! Care to sample 'the Spike'? I promise he delivers." He waggled his eyebrows with a smirk.

Tracks made a gagging noise and flapped a hand Spike. "Please don't ever say that again. Ever."

Starscream was still kneeling over Soundwave's face; his legs firmly planted on the telepath's arms and arms braced on the glass chest door. "Tell you what Sounders. You get me off right here, right now, and I'll give you Megatron's first fuck of the evening. In front of all these optics, all of them trained on you, as you act like the whore you are."

Soundwave's struggles increased even though it was clear he was firmly pinned to the ground. His optics blazed hate and fury as he ceased moving, but Starscream gave a condescending moan and it was clear just what that covered mouth was doing.

"This is going to go in my personal collection." Wheeljack was venting heavily, optics verging on white, as he zoomed in on Soundwave and Starscream, not noticing Ratchet until the medic was pressed against his back side. Red hands clamped onto black hips and a not-quite-stifled moan floated through the air.

Starscream rocked none to gently on Soundwave's face, wiggling his hips from side to side every few motions. "Such a good whore! Willing to do anything for your precious Megatron, so eager to eat me out just to have a chance for a quick fuck in front of the Autobots, and for what?" His head was thrown back with a moan. "For a claim isn't worth a thing. I'll give you that dick first, I'm a mech of my word after all, but at the end of the day," Starscream curled forward so that his face was relatively close to Soundwave's helm, "he's mine, and he'll always be mine."

With a cry Starscream overloaded, rising off Soundwave's face even as the gush of fluid spattered down to cover the blue mech's plating.

The only sounds on the tarmac were heavy vents, cooling fans and the occasional noise of pleasure. Optics tracked the flyer, lubricant leaving a trail as he swayed back to Megatron's side, and Soundwave pushed himself into a reclining position to snarl at the retreating mech.

"iDearspark/i, I do believe your whore is ready for you now." Starscream drug a clawed digit down the front of the dark pelvic plate and no one was surprised when it snapped open as easily as it did. Megatron's spike pressurized immediately and he gave a little groan when the flyer's clawtip moved from base to tip and back.

Soundwave scrambled to his feet, moving hurriedly toward his leader, and shoved Starscream out of the way before grasping the thick spike and pushing up into a kiss.

Raoul's breathing grew heavy as he watched. "Cojime! That thing is huge! How the hell does it all fit?"

Tracks snickered at his friend. "We've never figured that out. One of the theories going around is that Starscream practices with Megatron's cannon."

"I'm positive that is a physical impossibility. Not to mention incredibly unhygienic, I'm certain Megatron doesn't clean his weapon to the recommended specifications." Perceptor commented absentmindedly. He was watching Ratchet feel up a panting Wheeljack, his own cheeks flushed with arousal, and dragging lingering fingers along transformation seams.

Soundwave was stroking Megatron's spike slowly, dragging his hand down in a twist before ghosting pressure back up to the base. "Want: Megatron inside. Status: Sufficiently lubricated."

Megatron grabbed Soundwave's thighs and hoisted the mech up. Soundwave wrapped his legs around the gray waist and rutted, his own interface panels open and dripping, drawing a groan from both of them. Megatron walked over to a flat lift and hoisted his third in command onto the platform before planting his pedes and thrusting into the dripping valve.

"So pretty, spread for your leader Soundwave. Can you feel him pressed against the opening to your gestation chamber? Ready to pump you so full you'll still be leaking next week?" Starscream had followed them over and was stroking Megatron's exposed head, clawtips running just barely over the metal. "Or maybe you'd like him to fill you with more than just transfluid? Have him fill you with cum and piss until you're bloated and waddling, not able to let it go because you're plugged tight. Mmmm, sounds like a wonderful idea, doesn't it?"

Soundwave was shaking, his hands scrabbling over gray plating as he fought to pull Megatron in past his limit, trying to force his own valve to take the entirety of his leader's massive spike and failing, unable to fit more than three quarters in.

"So sad that we aren't humans, I would love to see you full of Megatron's waste and loving it. Taking anything and everything because he's the one who did it to you, no matter how dirty or disgusting it is." Starscream's mouth was seductively close to Soundwave's helm, the dirty not-quite-whispers loud in the relative silence.

With a grunt Soundwave pulled his leader's hips close and tightened in overload, static noise blaring from his vocalizer in a continuous stream as he went limp, body thunking back in his post coital haze.

"Pity, I was hoping for more than that. I give you first rights and you squander it on a single credit overload better suited to your own fingers." Starscream clasped Megatron's hips and guided the still stiff spike out of Soundwave, rolling the swollen tip lightly between two digits. Megatron hissed, but did nothing else, his expression full of promises and catty satisfaction. "It isn't like you to share your toys, Starscream. I think you need to put it back where it belongs."

"My toys? Oh Megatron, please do go on. In fact," Starscream turned back to Soundwave and fitted himself between the lubricant stained legs. His arms went under slack knees and hauled them up and wide, pressing his front to navy blue as he widened his stance and bent over completely, displaying his valve to Megatron once again. "Why don't we give him a taste of what a real mech can do with a dick."

He wiggled his aft and tilted it upward. "Mod out, I want to feel it against my plating when you fill me to the brim."

Everyone watched as Megatron shifted, his spike housing ilifting/i and something sliding out heavily before it lowered again, just over the-

"Oh. My. God. He has roboballs. Please tell me you can get those, 'Bee! I'll never let you out of the bedroom again." Spike was stroking his cock through his pants, face flushed as he watched the scene in front of him. "I'm going to fucking cum in my pants because of Megatron's roboballs, this is a weird ass day, even for me."

Raoul was sitting on Tracks' shoulder, stroking a trembling wing. "I still can't believe I'm watching this. This was not on my 'to do' list when I got up this morning."

Tracks gasped out a laugh. "No, I believe 'I' was on your 'to do' list when you got up this morning. I am ever grateful that holoforms cannot feel residual bruising…"

Raoul smacked the wing he'd been previously petting and got a strangled moan for his trouble. "Chingate puto! Let's talk about bruising! I still have bruises on my hips from when you stormed in last week and screwed me into the couch!"

Tracks smirked. "I am so much better than Julia could ever hope to be."

Bumblebee raised an optical ridge in confusion before shaking his head. "I don't want to know." Spike had turned and was tracing the yellow spike panel with a shaky hand and he scooped the human to his chest and locked his arms before allowing his holoform to shimmer into existence. Spike wasted no time in pulling his newly formed lover down on top of him with a moan.

Perceptor spared a glance at the recorder, ensuring it was still pointed in the right direction, before moving over to Ratchet and Wheeljack and firmly inserting himself between both of them. Ratchet's sly smile said more than words ever would before they all snapped back their interface panels to rediscover long past pleasures.

Starscream purred over his shoulder as he pinned Soundwave to the lift. His optics were nearly white with arousal as they tracked the slow sway of Megatron's erect spike, matching his hips unconsciously to the movement and licking his parted lips. "You know Megatron, if you thought with your dick more than your processor I'd never leave your side."

Megatron's optics narrowed and he stepped forward, shoving his spike into Starscream's valve and bringing a large hand down on his aft at the same time.

"OooAAH!" Starscream arched at the contact, pressing his cockpit more firmly against Soundwave's chest.

"You talk too much, Starscream. Put that mouth of yours to better use before I fill it with something unpleasant." Megatron thrust again, hand whistling through the air to smack the same spot as before and set an unhurried rhythm of thrust, smack, thrust, smack that had white plating glowing from the Energon pooling around the spot of contact.

Starscream jerked with each blow, mouth furiously busy on Soundwave's own. Muffled cries and moans echoed through the airport as mecha found their releases.

It seemed like forever that the Decepticons were locked together, optics watching them eagerly as Megatron fucked his bondmate over his mistress, the whole mess of them writhing and grunting in pleasured symphony that began to end with Starscream's shrieks.

He was thrusting backward as hard as he could, forcing his leader fully into his stuffed valve, the heavy metal mesh of the ball mod slapping his spike panel with each pass. "Harder! Harder Goddamn you, Harder! I want you so far inside me you'll be stuck there for a week, sack nestled between our plating and rubbing with every fucking movement you make."

Megatron made a low grinding noise, one that seemed to catch the breath of everyone in the area, and clasped a hand to either side of white hips. He pulled them together with a force that had more than a few bots cringing again and again, a mechanical whine building in intensity ringing through the air. "Such a good bitch, taking my spike and begging for more. Let it never be said that I don't honor your requests!"

"Fuck you! Don't stop you fragger-AHHHhh! I don't want to be able to move after this! I want to sit in the middle of this squishy airport and smirk at all the organic slag as they watch us fuck for weeks. I don't want you to take your Goddamn dick out of my pussy for a fucking MONTH! Do you hear me Megatron?" Starscream suddenly shoved off Soundwave and pushed backward, knocking Megatron to the ground and turning before straddling the other's lap.

He ground the massive spike between their bellies and shoved Megatron fully flat before rising up and impaling himself again. Soundwave had his fingers in his valve and was moaning, his optics never leaving Megatron's face.

Starscream set a fast pace, thighs working as he moved up and down. Lubricant was pooling on the ground and Megatron again held the Seeker's hips in a tight grip. The flyer's head was rolling in mindless pleasure, inarticulate cries punctuating the litany of filthy words streaming from his vocalizer.

"You'd like it though, wouldn't you iLeader/i. You'd love having nothing to do but fuck me all day, love the feeling of never leaving my cunt, our fluids and juices dried and crusting over our plating. You'd love leaving behind this fucking war, our Goddammed kids, your whore of a mistress, even Cybertron, if it meant you could live in my pussy." Starscream grabbed Megatron's hands and pulled one of them to his quivering wings, the other to where they were joined.

"Starscream! I swear to Primus if you stop now I will kill you and fuck your dead body!" Megatron groaned as Starscream slowed his movements and guided the gray hand to touch their connected components. "FUCK! What do you want from me, Seeker!"

Starscream stopped his vertical motion and rocked, grinding their housing arrays together in a shower of sparks and electric charge. His voice was a dangerous low sound that vibrated through plating and into the spark. "I want a promise from you, Megatron, that you'll come to me and me alone. I'm done being played by a two credit whore and an Optimus Prime wannabe."

Megatron's hips jerked as he fought to regain the lost rhythm but Starscream held firm. They were pressed tight together, no room to move, and the barest movement sent inadequate tingles of pleasure jolting through his neural circuits. "What about you then, Starscream. Should not the same rules apply to you? If I am to give up something, it seems only ifair/i that you do the same."

A bit of space, a slight withdrawal, before the flyer dropped back down. He picked the lost rhythm back up bit by bit, increasing the distance and force with each movement. "I already told you, damn you! I want to spend the next month with your spike stuffed inside me. I want to feel so full I don't need to eat. I want you to be so close that our dried spunk glues us together." He placed one of Megatron's hands back on his hip and licked a digit on the other.

Soundwave was sobbing, fingers buried in his valve as the other hand reached out to his leader, but went unnoticed by his fellow Decepticons. The outstretched hand curled into a fist and pressed against his cassette door as he watched as the mech he loved and the mech he hated renewed something older than he was.

"I love it when you use that filthy mouth of yours in such a productive way. You have me then, for now, but if I get wind of you with anyone's cock inside you but mine," Megatron yanked the Seeker into a brutal kiss, "I promise you that you will quickly find yourself reformatted without iany/i interfacing equipment. Is that understood, my dear bondmate?"

A moan escaped Starscream and he capitulated, his cockpit sliding open and spark moving to the front, Megatron rolling them over and hiking the jet into gray thighs. He plunged hard and fast, an obscene squelching noise accompanying each thrust, and metal clanged as he brought their components together. His own chest plating slid open and instantly tendrils of their sparks wrapped around each other. The stringy tentacles thickening and multiplying until suddenly Starscream wrapped long legs around Megatron's waist and pulled their bodies flush together, a keening wail streaming from his vocalizer in warbling strands. Seeker cant and Cybertronian and English all mashed together in a jumble of noise that was as strangely erotic as it was almost painful. Megatron stiffened as the flyer's valve clamped around him and their sparks spun in a light brighter than the sun. A whirring crunch whined at a spectacular intensity before they both collapsed on the asphalt.

For a few moments there was only the sound of cooling fans slowing down and Soundwave softly sobbing.

Spike groaned, Bumblebee's holoform still draped over him, and his eyes caught bots in various stages of recovery. Sideswipe was settled on one side of Bluestreak, his brother on the other, Ratchet and Wheeljack were still inside Perceptor, their arms clasped around his middle and heads resting on his shoulders. Tracks had Raoul against his front, chest open and shimmery residue floating from his own release.

Prowl and Jazz… wow. He'd known that some of the Autobots were kinky fuckers, but this was the first time he'd ever seen that kind of bondage in public. Prowl was still bound in a harness that clipped his hands to his ankles and made sure that he either kept his legs spread wide or it pulled his doorwings against their joints. They were connected in Jazz's lap, talking softly despite the seemingly awkward position.

And Optimus Prime, who was walking toward the still forms of the Decepticon leader and his second in command.

"I do hope that the next time you feel the need to enlighten the native species to your domestic issues we are no longer at war. At least that way I won't find myself pretending to be responsible for your actions."

His tone, stern expression and pointed finger screamed 'Very Disappointed' and no one, not even Megatron, could help but wilt a little at the sight. It was like your whole inner self shriveled up into a husk of dried up nuns and kittens and there was nothing to make the world bright again, even if you hadn't done anything wrong to begin with.

The power of the Prime was holy indeed.

Being who they were, however, Megatron and Starscream had long had practice in ignoring their inner pure, virginal nun-kitties.

"Exception mech?" Starscream pointed at the Prime from where he was still impaled on Megatron's spike.

"Exception mech." Megatron's laugh was the one thing that quelled the power of the Prime, a promiscuous, dirty old Hyena cackle that could strike fear into the hardest of mecha.

They more or less untangled themselves and swept Prime into a delightfully sticky sandwich and the Autobot leader's cries were quickly smothered by a mouth covering his own.

Another groan turned Spike's head back toward Soundwave, who was being thoroughly ravished and spiked by a non-harnessed Prowl and Jazz.

"Christ! You've been holding back on me, haven't you 'Bee."

A dirty little grin appeared on the holoform's mouth. "You have no idea."


End file.
